


All He Needs

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Dominance, Forced Relationship, Hurt Derek, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Obsessive Theo Raeken, Possessive Behavior, Scared Stiles, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: He hates him. Because he took him away from his friends and family.He hates him. Because he took the one precious thing that he reserved for someone he only loves.He hates him. Because he took away his freedom that made him into his prisoner. His only prisoner.He hates him...but he is always there for him when  he has a panic attack.He hates him...but he showers him with gifts and gentle kisses.He hates him...but he always say 'I love you'.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was drawing a scenery of a city that flashed in his mind. He smiles a little. This is the only way he could calm himself. He let the pencil take him away and let himself immerse in the drawing.

A bite on his earlobe made him shiver. " Where's my morning kiss honey?" 

Stiles bit his lip. " Theo...you're awake."

" Well i do have work." Theo smirked. " But i need my morning kiss to start my day as usual." Theo motioned Stiles to stand up so he can sit on the chair and pulling him on his lap.

Stiles sighed a little and leaned in towards Theo's lips, slowly massaging the lips like how Theo wants him to. Theo kissed back roughly and passionately as usual that turned into a hot makeout session.

It lasted quite a while until Stiles could not breathe, gently pushing Theo for air. Stiles huffed. 

" You know my morning kiss is a package deal right?" Theo lifts his eyebrow in anticipation.

" Theo..i-i'm still not recovering..."

Theo clawed his fingers deep in his ass and Stiles whimpered.  
" I'm waiting.."

" I'm s-sore."

" I told you no excuses." Stiles gulped and starts to move his lower body against Theo's, grinding against Theo's manhood and succeeded making Theo groan loudly as well as an erection. He stood up and took off the panties Theo forced him to wear last night.

By the time he was gonna sit back on his lap, Theo already let his manhood stand proud. Stiles carefully line against his member and slowly sit down and let himself be penetrated.  
He whimpered and holds onto Theo for support. 

Theo groaned at the heat of the tightness. " That's it Stiles. You love my cock don't you? Moan my name." He kissed his neck, sucking every inch he can manage and leaving love marks everywhere.

Tears stream down from his eyes. " Theo please..."

Theo ignored him and after alot of thrust he came in Stiles. He kissed his forehead after. " Good job baby.."

Stiles body was limp over Theo. Theo carried him to the bed and lay him down. " I'll be back by noon, okay Stiles? Be a good boy for me will you?"

Stiles nod. " Yes Theo." Theo smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips.

...

" Scott you need to calm down! Getting mad at everyone is not gonna solve anything!" Kira shouted.

" Kira, don't you get it?! Stiles is my bestfriend! My brother! I will not sleep till i find him! I'm gonna go find him with Derek. I'm sure he's violently searching for Stiles now." Scott stormed out of their apartment and went to Derek's loft.

" Scott! Damn it.." Kira cursed. She dialed a number on her speed dial.

" Hello?" A girl answered.

" Lydia! We need to get to Scott and Derek to calm them down. I know they wanna search for Stiles but i have a big feeling they're gonna do something stupid and break some law that could. probably hurt them." Kira said panicking.

" Got it. You know how protective they are over him."

" I know..just make sure Jordan is on board with this. We need him on our side if anything happens."

" He always is. I'll go to Derek's now. See you there?"

" Yeah ok bye." Kira hung up and sighed. 'Where are you Stiles?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek we need to ask Jordan for help." Scott said carefully at Derek who is gripping on the chair handle almost wanting to break it. 

"He's a cop Scott, he is just gonna slow us down. Him being a goody two shoes is not helping either." Derek clenches his jaw.

Scott gulps. "Yeah but he's our friend. I'm definite that he will help us find Stiles! It's Stiles! You know his boss' son? Obviously the Sheriff asked him to be part of his search party! But if we bring Jordan to our side to find Stiles, not only it'll be faster but safer for the Sheriff! He won't need to deal with the bullshit and Stiles would love that more than anything. He's already stress about him always worrying him!"  
He kept on babbling in hoping to persuade him.

"How long were you even his best friend to not know that his dad will do anything to find him meaning digging every bit of information out from us." He glared at Scott and the latter gulps. "And you know i can't let that happen right? Cause i know that you know where it'll lead to."

"Yes."

"And where does it lead to?" Derek raised his brow almost challenging him.

"Him finding out that we work...'underground'...especially you." He scratched his head nervously.

Derek sighed. "Glad to know that you're still smart in some ways." He mumbles and looks away. "His dad will drag him away from us. Basically your 19 years of friendship with him will be thrown out of the window just like that. And i will...nevermind well whatever it is his dad won't let him be associated with us." He looked down like a kicked puppy.

"Hey we're gonna find him okay! He is my best friend! If you are not in fine but i won't stop till i find him!" Scott turned around to walk away, grinning knowing what'll happen next.

Derek grabbed Scott by the collar and slammed him on the wall next to him. "And who the fuck say that i'm not in huh?!" He shouted in his face. 

Scott's grin widened. "I know you are. Just wanna rile you up. You know you should've just confess to St-" Derek put more pressure on his chest. "Okay you maniac! Want me to die?!" He struggled for air.

Derek let him go with a huff. "Can Jordan help us by not involving the Sheriff?" He glared.

Scott rolled his eyes. "By now he should be called the bad cop since he's been helping us for almost a year."

Derek was quiet for awhile until he spoke up. "Call Jordan."

"No need." Scott said bluntly.

Now Derek was beyond pissed. "The fuck you-"

"I already called him." He motioned towards Derek's loft entrance.

Derek looked confused and quickly turned around as he heard the door to his loft screeched open, stood there Jordan Parrish and shit...

The Sheriff.

"Exactly how did you think Jordan will not involve the Sheriff?" Derek gave Scott a look that could kill him in a blink.

"I SWEAR I TOLD HIM NOT TO SAY A WORD!" Scott looks at Jordan.

Jordan looked at Scott guiltily. "Sorry. He found out".

"How-"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what you guys do at this point. Whatever you guys do to find my son i'm in. I want to know every bit and i'm going with you guys wherever you go." The Sheriff spoke with so much authority that it even made Derek shook.

Derek cleared his throat. "Sheriff as much as we do respect your-"

"Hale-" The Sheriff tried to speak again.

"Sheriff it's dangerous and i know Stiles will not wan-"

"Hale!" He spoke loudly enough to make the place echo. "I just want to get my son back."

 

...

 

"Ah! Ah..Theo..Theo.." Stiles threw his head back while gripping on the sheets.

Theo was deep between Stiles, licking every part of his private area. He licked a sensitive part of the inner wall that made Stiles sit up and grabs his hair.  
"Theo! Ah! Ah! Not there.." Stiles was almost letting go until Theo retracts from the area and smirked which made Stiles whined.

"Nu-uh you're not cumming until i say so babe. Turn around, i want to cum in you." 

Stiles obeyed him cause that's his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. Plz support. Hope u like it. I ship Sterek but after Theo came on the show i was like STEO! Theres an intense tension between those 2.


End file.
